R A C H A E L:
by BeckyFoster
Summary: Kind of an over view of Re4. Takes place during the time Leon was in Spain and a little before that. Chapter 1, two parts. Maybe some romance in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except for my character(s) and plot ^w^

.:**R A C H A E L**:.

'_Choose your words carefully, they could be your last.'_

My mothers words rang in my ears like a thousand bells, chiming as if they were being hit repeatedly.

Those words came back to me every now and then, as if a warning of some sort. But it was always the same, until I got the job as an R.P.D. I was the rooky, but I was good. I could handle a gun like no other woman alive. I was honored by the men, and envied by the women. I remember Angela Miller, my first day on the job. She was escorting me throughout the base northwest of Raccoon City, where we were stationed. I remember the looks she gave me, sometimes I could read her mind through her eyes. She was jealous. I was appraised by the president himself, and grew up with Ashley Graham. When I heard about her kidnapping, I was furious, "What!" I slammed my hands on chiefs' desk, making papers fly, "And you're sending _him?_" I pointed to a young, mid 20's, government agent with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Well, agent Kale, you know the president is a higher authority and decides things like this, I don't." I scowled, " He's only had one day on the force-" "And that was in Raccoon City, when the outbreak overtook, I wasn't put on that mission, but I and Claire Redfield did a damn good job saving most of the town, for a rooky at least." I turned to him, his face expressionless. I could feel the rage in mine start to cool. "Name?" I said, eyes fluttering closed a little in frustration. "Leon S. Kennedy." I nodded, "And you're planning on doing this alone? Storming an entire island in search of the presidents daughter who cant seem to stay out of trouble?" A nod from him. I sighed and walked past him, purposefully hitting his shoulder only to whisper, "Don't screw this up, Kennedy." He scoffed.

.:**R A C H A E L**:. 2

I knocked on the door, the night air chilling my skin as he opened the thick wooden door. "Hm,?" He looked at me as if I were some bully he just beat up. "Don't give me that, I came here to give you things for your mission coming up." He nodded, motioning for me to come in. It didn't feel weird walking into his house. It was business and we weren't even that close. Hell, were we even acquaintances? I walked over to a dinning table as he flipped on a light. "Okay, I brought you these things as an order, not as a peace offering, not as a gift, not-" "Understood," He interrupted. I sighed and turned away from him, leaning over the table slightly. He picked up a large portable cell and looked it over. "You'll need that to keep in touch with the head quarters. You wont use it unless someone calls. We are the only ones with the number, so yeah." I finished as I handed him a first aid kit. "You're going to need this." He took it and nodded slightly. After an hour or so, I helped him put everything it its case. Sighing, I put my hands in my pockets biting my lip awkwardly. He turned to me, arms crossed over his chest, "Thanks," He semi-smiled. "Orders are Orders!" I said as I turned and threw my hand up." He chuckled, along with me. "Maybe, when I get back, because I _will_, we could hang out. Maybe with the whole gang. Drinks on me." I turned and squinted at him. What was he doing? "Sure," I chimed. "Always up for a good drink. My buddy Mike knows a good bar." He smiled lightly. "Awesome." I waved goodbye as I set foot out the door, "See you Kennedy," I winked. "later Rachael." He shut the door. Maybe he wasn't sooo bad.

.:**R A C H A E L:.**

"**Yo, Mikey," I said as I stepped into the back of the van to see a shaved head, that I purposefully slapped playfully. "Ow, Gee, be any more rough there kid?" I rolled my eyes, "When's the agent heading out?" I asked, curious. I was becoming a little too fascinated in this guy. "Um, bout an hour or so. Why?" he asked looking up from his watch. "Curious, that's all." I smiled and stepped back out, walking up to my jeep when a female voice called me from behind. " Rach, got any cig's?" I recognized the voice to be Kylie, a former partner and former police officer of R.C. And now she was making weapons for military. I would imagine she would be as busy as ever. "You know I don't smoke Kylie." I said walking up to her, "Damnit." she laughed. "Aren't you busy as hell these days? With all the outbreaks?" I questioned. "Yeah, but you know everyone needs a little break." She winked. "Sneak out of the shop again?" I hissed playfully. "You know me all to well, Kale. Too well indeed." **


End file.
